


Regression Of Bad Choices

by TFATrashCompactor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Childish Reader, Cunnilingus, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Friendly!Phasma, I suck at titles srry, I swear, I'm bad at this thanks, It's going to be smutastic, Kidnapping, Like my heart going on, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader is a Resistance spy that got captured fuck, Smut is going to happen dw fam, This story is going to be dark, Tiny plot tho, as the story goes on, bisexual reader, fucking against a wall, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFATrashCompactor/pseuds/TFATrashCompactor
Summary: As the days go on, a small village in Jakku gets raided by the First Order. You and your friends are trying to fight against them, until you got caught by someone. Sorry making it short! It was just a test haha lol





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of you dear Readers~ ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+you+dear+Readers%7E+%E2%99%A1).



> Enjoy~c;
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: 
> 
>  
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Soap
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Tag, You're It/Milk and Cookies Double Feature (Audio)
> 
> Sowwy for any grammar mistakes I just had to post this lmao

You were an apprentice of Luke Skywalker, but now, everything's different. You were trained and it's over, Luke Skywalker is missing through years and decades. All you remembered was that you and Ben Solo, were padawans of Luke Skywalker. All the beautiful, alluring memories, are gone. Ben Solo turned to the dark side, and Luke is invisible. But you are not alone, your friend, Poe Dameron is with you in order to assist each other. 

Lor San Tekka had discussed with you two about many topics. The force, the dark side and the first order are examples. You heard your name in a loud voice, which alarmed you that Lor San Tekka is calling you and Poe. You both walked in big steps, then started to run. Lor San Tekka always had strong senses, as he sensed the First Order approaching. BB-8 ran hurrily to you and Poe, alerting you that the First Order _are _approaching.__

"The First Order." 

Was all Lor said, pointing outside. Poe squinted his eyes to get a clearer view. 

"...What?" 

You started as he stared at you. He gave you a sign, that BB-8 is correct. You wanted to scream, but used your Palm as a barrier to your mouth to not make the First Order ships notice. 

"You have to hide." 

Poe looked at you, you didn't do anything but stare back. 

"Is that so? Then what are _you _going to do?"__

 _ _You placed your hands on your hips as you raised an eyebrow at him.__

 _ _

"You have to leave." 

Lor San Tekka moved his eyes back to you again. You scowled in confusion. 

"I'm just going to run and leave, goddamn." 

A moment after you, Poe and BB-8 were running, you all noticed that there were other villagers hurrying along too. You started to panic, but you noticed that some First Order ships were releasing Stormtroopers. And it wasn't long until the Command shuttle arrived. Poe led you to his X-Wing, but noticed that BB-8 was slowing down. 

"Come on BB-8, hurry!" 

Poe started to worry that maybe one of the 'Troopers will pick up BB-8 and deliver it to the Command shuttle. BB-8 started to hurry, but unfortunately, his X-Wing blew up. You looked from a distance, the voices of terror, screams and suffering were distracting you because there were other villagers who you were friends with, were calling your name for help. You stopped for awhile, noticing Poe and BB-8 running the opposite directions. You took to follow BB-8, who was alone, but it was too late. The Command shuttle's gate opened as some tall and dark unknown figure covered with black robes came out. 

Kylo Ren. 

You hadn't notice your place and why you were in the center of the village. All the First Order's eyes laid on you. Why were you stupid enough to not run from before? Now you are stuck here in the middle. If you ran, they'll get you. Two 'Troopers held your arms, forcibly shoving you to your knees in front of Kylo Ren. 

You wanted to smack their heads whoever pushed you, but their leader, Kylo Ren, would beat your ass this instance. 

The figure crouched down, titling his head slightly to his side, observing you. The sight of you forced to stay on the ground by the two Stormtroopers. 

Oh shit, now he's going to ask you about the ma- 

"The Map." 

Called it. In fact, he was right. You were the only one left, excluding Poe and Lor San Tekka. Poe was held beside you too, and you need to make him forget you both, so you said what you had in mind. 

"I'm not Dora the Explorer, I don't have the Map." 

Poe cackled laughing, while some of the Stormtroopers and villagers snickered. Kylo Ren silenced them in the most violent way. Force-Choking them. 

"Chill, oh my god." 

You started to say whatever you want shamelessly, as if you know he won't kill you. 

"The old man gave it to you." 

He looked at you and Poe, Poe snorted a little. You knew what he meant. You needed to relax by humouring him one more time. 

"That's what she sai-" 

"-Search her." 

Shit. 

Poe was holding in his laughter, so were the other villagers. The two Stormtroopers laid their hands on your body to check if there were anymore items. 

"Nothing, sir." 

The 'Trooper beside you spoke. 

"Check the other one." 

Oh, he meant Poe. 

They did the same on him and did not find anything else. 

"Nothing too, sir." 

This time, the 'Trooper behind Poe spoke. 

"Put them on board." 

Bullshit. 

You kicked your legs away as three of the 'Troopers were holding you. The one on the left was holding your right arm, the opposite was holding your other arm and the one behind you was holding you by your waist and pulling you up against your struggle. You were grunting and groaning, chanting curses and bad language as you swung your arms away too. Kylo Ren stepped closer to you, wanting to say something. 

"I won't warn you for your filthy mouth." 

HIs leather gloved thumb thumbed your bottom lip. You childishly scowled at him. You moved away your face in shame, avoiding to look at him. 

_That bitch is making orders. Who does he think he is?!_

 _ _You thought. He was walking away to the ship. He stopped.__

 _ _

Fuck, he heard you. 

He came to you again and smacked your face for the first time. This brought tears in your eyes due to the stinging pain, but honey, it isnt over. You took out your tongue on him as the 'Troopers escorted you to the ship. You kicked them once again, this time, bringing another enemy from the ship they were about to escort you in. 

"Captain Phasma." 

Kylo Ren greeted her. 

"Oh? She's your mother?" 

You had to say it. 

"That's it, I'll show you what your people deserve, little girl." 

Kylo Ren looked at you. 

_Pervert. Calling me a 'little girl'._

 _ _You were like a little girl, you had to admit it. You were childish at times. But that bitch _touched _you. Touched your lip.____

 _ _ _ _"On my command,"____

 _ _ _ _

Captain whatever (Phasmom) ordered the Stormtroopers to aim at the villagers. 

"Fire." 

That's it, they all opened fire on them. Even at Lor San Tekka, which tore your heart out of your chest. They were screaming and yelling in agony and pain. So are they panicked though. You tried your best to fight your tears, but the 'Troopers were holding you in place. Due to all the thoughts and sadness you had, mental breakdown shot down on you. That was the moment you passed out, the voices fading slowly to nothing, and your vision becoming black. You heard a distorted voice. 

The voice of the Command shuttle's gate opening. You fell and felt something catch you. 

It was their 'oh, so lovely' Commander who held you in a bridal-carrying style. 

After that, the world went black all of a sudden.

__

__

__

__


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, you woke up in an interrogation room. You discover a few more information about the Commander and things get more interesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skinny dip in the fountain of sin with me 
> 
>  
> 
> Song I listened to while writing this:
> 
>  
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter

You woke up, finally feeling the urge to speak or even see what's happening. Your face was still stinging from the pain that occurred on your cheek yesterday. You wanted to reach for your cheek to make it feel alri-

You're stuck. 

Your eyes moved around the room, observing every detail of it. You moved your eyes below as you viewed at yourself, restrained and tied up. You brought yourself to this, there's no one to blame. You suddenly jumped as the lights flickered suddenly, which made you squint your eyes and release an 'Ow,', and revealed the 'almighty' Kylo Ren. You cringed at the sight of him crouching again just a few steps from you. You finally spoke out. 

"Were you watching me all along?" 

He didn't talk back at you. He was just in his similar position, which kind of creeped you out. 

"Your friends." 

"At least I have friends." You spat at his face, which made you feel triumphant. He looked silent and calm, which made you slightly worry about what you said. Not too long between the silence and you two, he reached for the sides of his helmet. You just sat in your place, wondering what will he do next. You noticed that he took off his helmet as he stood up. 

You gasped as you were internally screaming; curly astonishing black hair, breathtaking detail-shaped face, plump lips. He was gorgeous. Why did he wear a helmet though? 

"Because I'm no such fool as you." 

Oh dear fuck he had a low raspy voice. 

"Gave up already? I'm just getting started." 

HIs voice was sending shivers down your spine, slowly arousing you. Your stocking was already ripped due to the strikes you received from the attack on your village, so your skirt and stocking were getting soaked, and Kylo Ren could feel it. But his eyes were still glued to your face. 

You felt as if knives were impaling the sides of your skull slowly, trying to reach your brain. He was trying to get out the information just in the moment you started to fall for him. You were fighting and struggling against the force, since you are trained enough to defeat him. He tried to pull out the positive thoughts out of you that you were trying to convince yourself to. However, he failed. You were getting pulled back into memories, almost getting distracting by the current situation. 

He tried for an hour now, but wouldn't give up. So did you not give up. He found a way to let you give away the information with just a snap of a finger. He laced his digits between the collar of your shirt. You squirmed at first, but started to ask him questions like: Why are you doing this? And others questions as such. He traced his gloved fingers under the hem of your shirt as he took off the hook of your bra. 

"Stop, you kriffing pervert!" 

You wanted to kick him so badly, but you were restrained. 

"I'll stop if you simply tell me where is the droid." 

You have to say the truth, you have to tell him that Poe and the droid ran away from you, and yes he will search and wait for confirmation in your mind. You can't be _that _weak though. You whimpered as he started to grope your breast, teasing the swollen nip.__

 _ _"This is so not fair! You're harassing m-"__

 _ _

He shut you up by smooching you, tongue lapping yours and biting the bottom lip. You squeaked as he was going down under your belly, reaching for your panties. 

"Get away from me you fucking perve-" 

You hated how he interrupted you in different ways. 

"You know I can take whatever I want, do you?" 

God, fuck that raspy voice of his. You liked this, but you had so much responsibility to be held by the Resistance, you won't give up _that _easily.__

 _ _"Why won't you take out the information out of me easily if you have the 'ability' to take it?"__

 _ _

He was not responding to you till now, you were squirming, trying to get rid of the arousal. Now he's going to take off your panties and see how wet you are and will blame you that you are wet and in "need". 

He tore off your underwear in just one grab, which made you release a gasp. He looked at your glistening cunt, and he started to suckle at your swollen clit. You started to grunt, curse and whimper as he continued eating you out. 

"Fu..Fuck you!" You threw your head back as you moaned loudly, not even fearing that some of the officers or Stormtroopers will hear you. 

"S-stop!" 

You didn't really want him to stop, but in fact, he your enemy. You felt close to your climax, which made you whimper softly above him. Now, he made you want it. You shoved your hips towards his mouth, needing more. 

"You need more?" 

You looked down at him, nodding desperately. 

"Then simply tell me where is the droid." 

You wanted more, you needed it. 

"It's in the resistance base, D'Qar!" 

You sobbed, needy for more. He settled himself as he used his leather gloved thumb to stroke your clit in a centripetal movement. You whined as you squirmed, wanting more. He got back to suck your clit as he inserted one gloved finger into you. You gasped and threw your head back due to being overwhelmed. You were close to your climax and he could feel it. 

"I, I'm close! I need to cum, please!" 

He looked from below you as we was already licking around your entrance. 

"What, princess? If you want something, beg for it." 

"Please, let me cum. I'm under your mercy and under your command, let me cum, I need it more than how much I need air!" 

He looked thoughtful for a moment until he decided. 

"Hmm.. Save it for later, I need you to do another task." 

He stood up, feeling the will to deny your orgasm. 

"That's not fucking fair! You _told _me to beg if I need it!"__

 _ _He ignored you as he placed the helmet he placed on the ground on a flat, black desk with a box of..__

 _ _

Ashes? 

He went back to you, releasing your restraints and forcing you down on your knees. He unzipped his tight pants as he pulled out his massive cock, looking at how slutty you are on your knees, waiting to get fed as you glared at his cock with innocent eyes. He shot you a smirk as he started to jerk it off slowly above your face. 

"Do you want it? Show me how bad you want it, _slut _."__

 _ _You flinched at that word, which turned you on obviously. You started to suckle at the tip, moving on to motioning your tongue on circles around the head.__

 _ _

"Stop teasing." 

He noted, as he held the sides of your head and got to face fucking you. His cock hit the back of your throat, making you gag and choke around him. 

"Am I too big for you? Too bad, whore. Look at you, getting throat fucked by your enemy's commander. You like to get choked by your enemy's cock. Have your desperation went away too far, filthy whore?" 

You didn't mind his dirty talk, it just made the situation less silent. You reached under your self as you started to circle your clit, but he slapped your hand and you flinched. He commanded you to wrap your lips around him and to not use your teeth, but he was too big. 

"Fuck." 

He started to grunt and slightly pant. You moaned and whimpered below him, looking up at him with doe eyes. You started to gag again, more now this time, and you raised your eyes to see him _liking _the way he was prying your lips apart, proves his smirk on his face. He came and you swallowed every drop.__

 _ _Kylo Ren smashed you against the wall as you arched your back to make him thrust into you easier. You still want to cum, but he wanted to be first and will always be. He thrust his cock into you and you moaned out loud.__

 _ _

"Look at you, moaning underneath me like a wanton whore. Don't worry girl, you'll get to cum. This room is used to interrogate prisoners and you are getting fucked by the Commander of the First Order in it. This room isn't even soundproof. Anyone could walk into this room and view at you like this. You would love them to watch, would you? He quickened his pace and starting to stimulate your G-spot with his cock. Kylo Ren rubbed your clit in circles as he was going into you still. 

"Are you ready to cum, little girl?" 

"YES! Please Commander Ren!" 

He smirked at the title, and admired your beggings. 

"Cum, you fucking slut." 

You screamed loudly as he let you cum on his cock. You were transported into a cell, as you felt drugged after an officer with a high ranking passed you water. 

It wasn't water.

__

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay WOW I never thought I'd write it like this lmao


	3. Torture Session/Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'water' that you drank, you didn't know why were you so stupid to let that officer give you water in the first place.
> 
> NSFW srry I'm dirty af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ofc as always, I never do anything but listen to Melanie c:
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Milk and Cookies
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Dead To Me (Official Audio)

After drinking that warm, bittersweet liquid, the last thing you remembered was when you collapsed. You fluttered your eyes after rising up with that strong light shooting you to the iris of your eyes. After all that severe headache, you were restrained. Again. But this time, your legs were a little apart from each other and your arms were spread a bit apart from your torso. You saw no one in front of you or felt anything. You leaned your head on the metal behind your head, trying to discover the reason and attempt to flashback your memories in order to get a little concentrated just in case there's another interrogation that you will have.

You slept for a good three minutes, until someone opened the metallic door behind your restrain bed. You tried to move your head as you saw the officer who gave you that liquid that made you pass out. He was some kind of a high ranking officer, and a redhead. He was pretty attractive, but looked mentally ill. Some people you met in your life who had that stunning look, but once you explore their personal side, you back off. 

"Still staring, prisoner?" 

Oh shit you were so lost in thoughts that you forgot your surroundings. 

"So what?" 

You scowled at him as you pulled back your personality again, still not forgetting what the Commander made you do. Not just that, he now knows the location of the droid, he's going to kill your Jedi trainer. He _also _told the Resistance that he killed you. That means there's no chance you're coming back. Nothing ever.__

 _ _"Such a pity how you are always arguing."__

 _ _

"Oh yeah? You're the pity one pitying other people's natural genes, you bullshit." 

He chuckled at your back talk, and also didn't mind it. He loved how childish you acted, but you had so many issues as a child so that's why you can't feel grown up now. So what if you are even acting like a little child? 

Two minutes now, he's circling around you and that's making your blood freeze in their way to your heart. You couldn't breathe normally now. You're panting quietly, wondering what he'll do next and what to do. You have to admit, you were getting a little more aroused of the idea about what the Commander did to you. That was an unforgettable moment. You finally spoke out. 

"This is like a torture session, is it? With all those items on the table." 

He stopped circling for a moment, as he turned his head to you. 

"You don't seem scared. Do you _like _getting hurt?"__

 _ _He gave you a face of a pleased snark and amusement. That made your eyebrows knit together in frustration. Why is everyone here so perve and always try to get you aroused?__

 _ _

"I am not answering you." 

You turned your face away from him, just like how a little child acts when they're angry from their parents. 

"Well then, I suppose I can simply tell you that we torture you." 

" _We _? Excuse _muah _?"____

You tried your best to keep it at your sassy tone, that is enough to make him get away from you. The more he was closer to you, the more he is getting you aroused. You almost blamed yourself for being the center of attention. You were in shame internally of how everyone is attractive here on this base. 

"Don't ask anymore questions." 

"Make me." 

He flung his arm to you as he choked you with his hand. You were blushing in arousal and in pain. He gave you a hazy look on his eyes, watching how you are struggling underneath him. He gave a small half smile at the way you are fighting back against him. You let out a small 'please,' as a whisper to him because the blood was rushing to your brain which was too much pressure. You liked getting choked, but you didn't want to show him that you were interested because he will think you are a slut or something. You just hoped he doesn't know what happened to you and the Commander. 

"Please what?" 

"Uhm, please let go?" 

He squeezed harder, making you whimper and yelp in pain. 

"It is _General _."__

 _ _"P-Please, General!"__

 _ _

He gave you a look of superiority as he released your throat with a 'good girl,'. You gasped as he let go of you and your head fled towards him, head under his crotch, panting for air. He admired the sight of you in need. He pulled your hair as he ordered you to look at him, your makeup was smudged due to your tear. Your lipstick was smeared a little on the left and your tears were mixed with eyeliner. He shot you a smirk and he threw your head back, making you squeal in pain due to the stinging metal behind your head. It wasn't long until the Commander came to the room, he looked at the General. 

"Already done, Ren? I thought you had alot of work." 

The General, with his hands clasped behind his back, noticed how the Commander was watching you. 

"Why is her face like this?" 

Oh, he noticed your makeup. You got this. 

"Well _someone _had kinks to grab people's throats."__

 _ _" _Someone _enjoyed it."____

 _ _ _ _The General shot back. Oh it's on, bitch.____

 _ _ _ _

"Try me-" 

"-Enough." 

The Commander hushed you both, moving on towards the table, spread with torture items and weapons. 

He pulled a razor blade, which is a stainless steel type of razor, and used it to move it on the palm of your arm. The General stood behind you, raising up your shirt, using his thumbs to spread the skin of your arm. The Commander used the sharp razor to cut a line slowly and painfully. You yelped in pain, and jumped at the same time, causing the blade to get dug in your arm more, making you scream again. The General started to calm you down, but you were just throwing curses at him. After cutting your arm as a sign of 'F.O' (First Order), you now belong to the First Order. The blood was pouring all the way under your restrained-bed. The Commander was digging in your brain, no reason now. He just wanted to torture you. You lived more than eighteen years in this galaxy, and you must go back from your age till the day you were born to get hurt more. The older you are when you get mind readed, the more it will hurt to get back to your first memory. He started to get into old flashbacks of you, that was causing you to scream and whimper in agony. After he finished, you collapsed. The General raised your chin forcefully to look at them. Oh.. 

They aren't done yet. 

The General moved your head to the right, making the Commander pour something inside a needle. It was light purple, he got closer to you as he injected the needle in the place where the General moved your head so he could inject. You cursed out loud in pain, and cursed them too. You whimpered and yelled outloud, which sounded to them like.. Something else. 

Once they were done, you still didn't know what they injected you with, and it's not allowed to ask. Commander-whatever wrapped your left arm around his, and the General did so. You were bruised a little, and they both carried you into somewhere else. Ah, they were in the _Finalizer _. They carried you along other hallways and offices, including the bridge, while other officers were commenting about what's wrong with you. Some chit chatted, but who cares? You're getting tortured by those two attractive bastards.__

 _ _Once they reached in the Commander's quarters, they threw you on their bed. You know what they'll do now.__

 _ _

"No. Don't do this please. Whatever reason you're doing this? You got everything you needed from me! Let me go you sick assholes!" 

You tried to punch the General behind you, and tried to kick the Commander in front of you. 

"I know what you're up to, Y/N." 

_What the fuck?!_

 _ _"I'm seriously tired of this! Fuck off!"__

 _ _

You were sobbing a little, the dried makeup got smudged again, and so did your eyeliner mix again with your tears. They liked that and you knew it but it wasn't on purpose. 

They pulled you out of your clothes as the General unzipped his pants, goddamn he had a nice cock. However, his was a little shorter than the Commander but was massive as him too. He shoved himself down your throat, making you gag alot. He smirked at the sight of you getting under her mercy, again. 

"I know you like this, don't deny what you really want." 

"Lef,Me-Gho!" 

You tried to speak and to say: "Let me go" but your voice was muffled by his cock. The Commander shoved himself into your cunt, sloppily and causing the room to fill noises with skin slapping to skin, backgrounds are the grunts and moans. You tried to use your legs to stop his way through into you, but you couldn't. They thrust into you faster and deeper, causing you to make a loud and arousing sob, you wanted this. But you're denying it. 

"I'm going to cum." 

The General spoke, and so did the Commander have the same urge. The Commander came on your cunt and the General came on your face. You were panting heavily, as you let out a small whisper 'why?'. They got some tissues and wiped your face, however, some was left but they ignored it. You almost fell asleep, they tied you up to the Commander's bed, leaving you spread open, naked. They looked at you, proud of their work and exited Ren's quarter's. You fell asleep on the headboard, tired of this shit.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	4. Forced Decision: Why Can't I Go Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that incident, you try find someone to speak to and you think they may listen to you. But, there is no one there. Your Superiors will now offer you a full-time job or result you a death penalty.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs listened while writing this (It will always be Mel):
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Bittersweet Tragedy
> 
> That sad song because of Carrie Fisher, rest in peace my princess~ ♡ R.I.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 CHAPTERS IN A WEEK (I'm making more this week)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this sucks I was thinking about Carrie #dontjudgemepls ;-; 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I will improve teh smut bcs I was writing on mobile I am so sorry I had to lmao
> 
> Slight NSFW

Day Three on this forsaken base and Day One on this fucking bed and you are still tied up to it. There's no way out. What to do only is just to submit to what's on you and what's left for you, there is no more choices. If there were, you would suck at them and you bet you will end up thrown out of the airlock.

"Y/n?" 

"Go away." 

It's that bitch ass emo punk bitch. You noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet, no wonder why. 

"Follow me, we need to discuss this." 

"Discuss what? What's left for me? You have nothing to say but spoil me in a sexual way that you make me love it. Alright, we get it. It's your only talent for turning me on, but you could've used me for help or for me to be a 'Trooper or something, to start to work here and I don't give a fuck about how good or bad the job is, what I'm trying to explain is that you have to put me out of this job of breaking me and making me love getting fucked like a whore. Should I keep going, _Commander _?__

 _ _You shut him down, you couldn't wait till the last moment and confess. Or, perhaps you could. You could make him fall for you and leave him at the last moment dumbfounded, but where will you go?__

 _ _

"Then you should stay." 

"Fuck off of my head, Ren." 

You don't wanna play no games with him, frustration mode: ON. 

He shot out his arm as he grabbed a hold of your tiny bruised wrist as he thumbed the vein, causing you to yelp and gaze into his eye. You swung your head to the left to avoid eye contact. You were trying to frustrate him. You were still naked though, so he released the restraints from the bed as he opened his closet to get you some clothes, _Oh what a generous man. _Sarcasm Included.__

 _ _He's not a generous man anymore.__

 _ _

He pulled out his big ass T-shirt, which was dark gray, which had a Darth Vader printed icon on the front. He also gave you your shorts you had from the first interrogation, and your stockings. You didn't worry about the shoes because the stocking was covering it, he just gave you a pair of high heels from the ladies changing room he found beside the offices, and it fits. 

"So you want other officers to think we slept with each other and I wore th-" 

"We did." 

"And it'll be the last time, Commander." 

He knew the way you gave him his title wasn't respectful, just a piece of bitter gum thrown in the trash with just one throw. Useless and quick with no fear. He grabbed a hold of your wrist again, forcibly forcing you to move along faster with him, he was sprinting in big steps, making you behind him, struggling to try to keep balance after your sore ankle from being chained in the two interrogations and the bed. 

He stopped you beside the General's office, which you found him scribbling notes on officers' reports. He noticed you and Kylo Ren together, stopping his writing and arching his back to a straight posture. Your eyes darted around the office, noticing a file labeled: "General A. Hux". Ah, so he is General Hux. Fuck that "A." though, you'll discover it later secretly alone. 

"Miss L/n and Commander Ren. How grateful to see you." 

"Shut the fuck up you miserable piece of shit-" 

"Y/n." 

Kylo Ren silenced you by nudging your arm as a warning. Hux opened his file that you disovered his name from as you wanted to ask him this now. "Daddy issues, huh?" 

You gave him an amused smirk as he looked at you, rolling his eyes. 

"That's a yes." 

"Y/n, I warned you." 

Kylo Ren scolded at you again like a child. You had the rights to behave like a child as you were the one with the most depressing back story in the Resistance- 

"L/n, Ren and I discussed your stay in the Finalizer when you were... In Ren's quarters. You could be a Lieutenant or a Nurse. No other options available." 

You wanted to be the Commander so you could command the ass out of those two- 

"-Y/n, I appreciate your thoughts." 

Kylo Ren gave you a sign of amusement again. 

"Fuck off." 

"Violent language will not be tolerated at my office, L/n-" 

"Say that to your lovely Commander who messes up my thoughts, Hux." 

A long pause with stares. Fuck. 

"What did you call me?" 

You leaned over towards his face more. 

"Hux." 

He stood up from his chair as he pulled your hair to look at him. Kylo didn't even mind shit. 

"What will you address me as? 

"G-General, Sir.." 

"Good girl." 

He released his grip on your hair, making you whimper as you poked your scalp to calm down the pain. He didn't mind as he sat back down. Why are you so weak? 

"As I was saying, if you didn't choose one of these, there's another one you may want. You can be a Lieutenant and serve your superiors as a nurse too who are Commander Ren, Captain Phasma and I. You can get to know Phasma later, I heard she likes girls." 

"I guess I will pick the last option." 

"Very well, dismissed. You can get your uniform from Captain Phasma." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

Wow, when were you so respectful? You walked through the hallways of the Finalizer, as you went to search for your Captain. You heard Phasma is really great to hang out with at breaks, but at work, she's strict. But since she has two sides, why not meet her? She knows you but you don't know her. You saw her silver-chrome armour once and her helmet. But you never talked to her or saw her without her helmet. 

10 minutes of walking, you forgot that you had to go fetch your uniform. There she is, with her lunch plate. She saw you from far. That's her without her helmet, she looks gorgeous. 

"Y/n!" 

She waved her hand and held her plate with one hand. You waved back as a sign of 'okay, I saw you' as you ran to her. Officers looked at your outfit in awe and some where catcalling you but you ignored them. 

"Hey! I heard you wanted your outfit?" 

"Uh, y-yeah! I just wanted to hang out with you too." 

"Sure! Follow me to get your uniform. Commander Ren gave me your measures!" 

...Did he legit gave her my measure 

"Thank god! Okay. Sounds good." 

She picked you out the uniform as she entered the bathroom with you to change your clothes. You felt shy at first, but she's like a best friend. That's a first. 

She styled your hair into a cute little bun with a braid connected to the bun. One long hair line of your bangs completed the look and was hanging in front of your ear. 

You looked amazing. 

"Well?" 

"It really fits my size! Thank you so much, Phasma!" 

You embraced her into a tight hug as she hugged you back. She took you to Commander Ren and General Hux as they stared at your brand new uniform. You can tell they were blushing and catcalling you by whispering to each other. The outfit showed how your body looked like, so it drew attention. But it was amazing and it looked professionally tight and neat. You walked out and.. 

Oh shit, your butt.

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crippling depression here I come


	5. NOT A CHAPTER ;o;

So basically, I faced alot of pressure and stress. So I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I am going to not be active for a little while longer. Sorry! But I promise you all that I can reply to any messages, but I just can't write chapters. My laptop is for work and it is not for writing fanfictions haha. I only write on mobile, but I can reply or check in everyday! Thank you and sorry~ ;m;

 

~Amelia~


	6. Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the other day goes, you go back to Phasma and complain about your uniform skirt. She immediately fixes it and something interesting occurred that day.
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Song I listened to while writing this:
> 
>  
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Pity Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah im back

Orders, Orders, Orders. Orders everywhere. Moving from here to there, there to the back. All transportations. Yep, It was time for you to take a break. On your way to your quarters, you were gritting your teeth in anger, palms fisted tightly among your sides, taking long and hard steps. As you reached your bedroom, you harshly threw off your jacket on the bed, leaning over on the black leather couch and groaning loudly. After a nice five-minute break, a familiar knock on your door. Could it be Phasma?

"Wait."

You tried to keep your voice in calmness just in case it wasn't her. Another knock while you were putting on your jacket.

"Wait!"

You loudly responded. Who the fuck knocks at someone's door during their break as they placed a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on it?!

Opening the door, you sighed in satisfaction. Perfect!

"Phasma!"

You tightly hugged her, inviting her in the room. She was so excited now, and you always knew she smiled at your presence. She jumped on the couch, bouncing up a little as she patted the seat beside her, allowing you to sit next to her. And you did.

"Heard you had a wardrobe malfunction?"

"Aaah, not exactly. Just a little mistake."

You tried to not worry her, but you did. Her smile peeled off her face like how you peeled off your baby carrots this morning. 

"No no no! It wasn't your problem! Phasma please, you were happy!"

You hugged her, trying to soothe her down. She over exaggerated sometimes, and that's okay. Suddenly, she pulled off of your grip. 

"Hahaha! I was kidding! I got you again!"

Aww, she's back. You rolled your eyes, falsifying your expression as you lightly smacked her head.

"You  _worried_ me! Rude!"

And you both laughed and snorted like a bunch of schoolgirls meeting their crushes for the first time.

"So anyways, 'bout the skirt, can you return it to the tailor so he can fix it a little? Just loosen it a little, please."

"Gotch' ya."

Giving her a big hug again, you thanked her. She acknowledged you, as she let you have your break when she walked out of your quarters.

You switched into your new white Denim overalls-shorts, underneath it is a pink and blue cute little crop top, smeared with baby milk bottle prints all around the shirt.

Getting comfy, you sat on your stomach, opening the television screen. 

Hours passed, still on the same position. You started to get bored, so you walked over to your kitchen, noticing the vanilla-white envelope laying on the pantry. You carefully opened it, and your eyes observed the text:

**_Dear L/N,_ **

_"If you were using your datapad for work and you were wondering how you want to communicate to all Superiors at once, I opened a messaging system for all Superior Officers. You are included, because you will be promoted to a Colonel. Don't get too excited-"_

You dropped the fucking plates.

"Shiiiiiiit! When was I promoted?!"

You continued reading the envelope, desperate to know what's going on.

 

_because if you misbehaved, you will be returned to a Lieutenant. No-_

"Why am I a fucking Lieutenant anyways?"

_rule breaking, and you're staying. Open your datapad, add the members to your contacts list. Enjoy your stay._

 

_\- General Hux_

"...Someone is lucky."

You triumphantly walked over your cabinet, placing your envelope inside and shutting it close. You can't wait to have fun.

 

* * *

 

 

**Commander Ren:** Captain, mention the reason you interrupted Y/N's break.

...

 

"Bitch it's on."

* * *

 

**Me:** wow fuck calm down she just wanted to help me

 

**General Hux:** Language.

 

**Me:** rood T_T

 

**Phasma:** She can do what she wants to do.

 

**Me:** fUCKING TOLD YOU

 

**Me:** the general is not answering 

 

**Phasma:**..lol

 

**Me:** Kylo

 

**Commander Ren:**?

 

**Me:** CRYLO

 

**Phasma:** LOL

 

**Me:** bahAHAHAHHAHAHA oMG

 

* * *

 

 

You were asked to visit the General's office. Asked, not ordered. You can ignore it. 

 

_Knock Knock._

 

You quickly faked your sleep.

 

"L/N-"

 

Shit, you forgot you hide your lingerie. You twisted in a matter of "tiredness" to hide your lingerie, laying on the head of the couch. You used your legs to cov-

"Playtime's over. I know you're awake."

 

FUCK.

 

All of a sudden, your hair was gripped by the General, blocking you to take balance. You almost fell, but you whimpered in pain, trying to let go. He threw you on the bed on your belly, leaning over behind you on your back. 

"A little game we are playing, are we?"

You could tell he was smirking, even though his hand was forcing your head down on the velvet blanket, covering your mattress. His hand moved to the back of your throat, pushing all gravity on the mattress. You were coughing, panting and choking due to loss of oxygen, and he was into this.

 

Bitch. 

 

"G-get off of me! Augh!"

You forcibly tried to avoid his strength, squirming unstoppably. 

"Stop squirming, whore!"

"I'm not a kriffing whore! Someone with the name of Ben Solo turned into a fucking creepy ass bitch who is now your fuck mate!"

That froze him. Was it over?

"You're not learning. I will teach you a lesson."

He opened the buttons on your overalls, lowering it down and revealing your white chocolate lace underwear with baby pink hearts. 

"Look at your outfit choice and tell me you're not a whore."

You were slightly crying, yes you have been forced before by him and the Commander, but he was not even arousing you...

 

Maybe.. But slowly.

 

You squirmed again as you were close to kick his handsome face (but depraved as fuck), but was held as soon as he laid his knee on it, beginning the pain on your leg. He moved over to take off your bra, but you were not ready to be used like a whore again. 

 

All of this shit happened because you faked your sleep?!

"Haven't you read the envelope?!"

"I did, you fucking pervert!"

You hated to be the one who gets blamed, so you said the truth. 

 

Gave up, you let him use you. You're already broken anyways.

"Good girl."

Because you stopped resisting.

His hands dipped under your panties, rubbing the swollen clit in circles for a while, soaking your underwear. 

"Look at you, resisting and still in need."

 

BITCH?!

 

Dipping a finger inside your tight entrance, you threw your head back, hands tightening on the sheets. You hated yourself for this. Another finger, a yelp. Third finger, a moan. 

You fucking love this now.

"More."

"Thought you hated me?"

Oh my god if he mentioned another word about your resistance you swear that you will twist the fuck out of his eyes, peeling off his eye sockets from his optic nerves. He made you kneel on the ground, unzipping his pants. A member was released. It was thick and hard, and the precum was leaking from the tip.

He held the sides of your head, pushing it further down his cock. You were gagging and choking, but that was the admirable sight of any Blowjob. Three minutes, your throat was numb and raw, and your face was covered with his cum. 

"Good little slut."

(._.) 

Carrying you back to the bed, he threw you on the bed. He knelt down, spreading your legs wide. You didn't know what he was about to do, but you felt it. His tongue was between your folds, going up to your clit and down to your entrance. You moaned delightfully and eagerly.

"Fuck fuck fuck, more please! Shit!"

You were panting and squirming. You were almost blinded as if you took ecstasy or any drug. You were out of this world. He started to suckle your clit like a baby bottle, moving below to dip his tongue into your cunt, smooth as strawberry digging in to chocolate fondue.

You were close, so close. Gripping his hair, you sighed and moaned in pleasure. 

"Almost there, almost there!"

He rubbed his tongue all around your labia, dipping back into your wet pussy. He kept dipping it out and in, repeatedly.

"Fu-Fuck, G-General!"

As you came, you threw your upper body to the back, looking up at the sky. All you saw were stars. You were so lost.

The General stood up and prepared himself, leaving the room.

"G-General.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He nodded, shutting the door behind him. You cleaned the bedsheets, and showered. Done. You saw something on the door, walking over due to curiosity, you saw it.

 

Your uniform!

 

You tested it out, and it was wonderful! You would wear this as your iconic outfit if it wasn't a uniform!..

You dialed on the phone to call Phasma to invite her over for a sleepover.

"Baeeee"

"Hey Phasma! Thanks for the uniform! It fits perfectly fine!"

"Haha, no probs! What's up?"

"Wanna..Come over for the night?"

"Sounds awesome, I'm gonna go pack my stuff, cya!"

"Bye-bye!"

 

Another call after another minute.

"Yes Phasma?"

"The General visited you, right?"

"Yep"

"What took you so long?!"

Searching for the excuse, you got this.

"We were discussing about the tailor's measurement problem, no worries!"

"Aah okay! I'm gonna come right now, Kay?"

"Kaaayyy, byee!"

You ended the call. Someone grew a long nose. (Pinocchio) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I will go on with this and I hope it won't take a long time, it won't be a slow burn if you didn't want it to be. I'll take suggestions and advices, this is my first work published on Ao3 and I hope you enjoyed this~♡


End file.
